Beyond the Infinity
by elsaelphabathropp
Summary: Series of one shots about Hazel Grace dying before Gus, or a year after Gus' death. You can help adding a one shot story by reviewing an idea.


**Disclaimer: I ain't John Green, so don't expect me to write like him. Also, I do not own The Fault In Our Stars nor its characters, unless a unicorn named Prissy came then it's my character.**

* * *

"Hey, Hazel," Isaac greeted as he sat next to Hazel's bed, his mother assisting him to a chair. Isaac insisted to go to Hazel's house since he was feeling obnoxious for the past three days. And besides, Hazel called her for a pre-funeral of her own.

"H-Hey, Isaac," Hazel returned the greeting, smiling warmly at her friend. She sat in her queen sized bed, attached to her are handful of tubes that connects her to a number of machinery.

It has been a year since Augustus Waters' death. People adjusted, but not for Hazel and Isaac both. His parents are still grieving, yes, but not as much as they were grieving before. Isaac and Hazel would visit each others house, spending tine together while playing blind video games. They merely talk about Gus when they're together, though. They would talk about stuffs like gaming and Support Group and how their life suck.

"Mom, can we talk privately?" asked Isaac irritably as her mother continue to assist him.

"Alright, honey," was Isaac's mom's reply.

Hazel watched as Isaac's mom leave her room quietly. There was a minute of awkward silence as Hazel continue to stare at her room's door. Finally, Isaac decided to break the silence by saying, "Hey," in a playful manner.

"Hey," Hazel breathed. "How is life, Isaac? Haven't seen you for a week, you know."

Isaac chuckled as he made a smile. "Fine, I guess. I could ask you the same question."

"I'm medically fine, thank you for asking," Hazel replied causing Isaac to snort. "E-Except my lungs continue to suck at being lungs."

Isaac made a silly face which made Hazel to laugh breathlessly. It has been hard for her to speak long and loud words and laugh normally ever since her condition worsened. The doctors told her and her parents that she wouldn't last long enough. Hazel's father cried endlessly as the doctors inserted a handful amount of tubes into her. Since then, Hazel wasn't allowed to go outside without her parents' help. Most of the time, Isaac would visit her and play video games at her room while their parents converse down at their living room.

Mr. and Mrs. Waters would sometimes visit her, saying comforting words such as 'Be strong,' or 'You can do it,' whenever they're around. Kaitlyn, Hazel's friend, visited one time back then. She kept on crying like hell that Hazel had to give her a box of Kleenex just to wipe the mascara that melted while she was crying.

"I-I'm sorry," says Hazel, frowning even though Isaac couldn't see her. "We cannot play video games for now. I'm currently... unstable."

Hazel would like to add _as you see_ at the end of her sentence but realized she wouldn't want to argue with Isaac today. "Of course, I understand," Isaac repliedly flatly. "Besides, I didn't came here to play. You wanted a pre-funeral, remember?"

"Oh, of course," Hazel answered formally. Isaac snorted again. "Let's just wait for Kaitlyn."

Isaac nodded. "You owe me a eulogy, Isaac." Hazel added. "Have you made one?"

"Sure," Isaac responded. Suddenly, the door bursted open and in came Hazel's friend, Kaitlyn. Behind her is Hazel's father who is smilling sadly at her.

"Hazel!" Kaitlyn cried as she hug Hazel. Hazel returned the gesture while Isaac covered his snort with a cough. Mr. Lancaster greeted the three of them and left as he closed Hazel's door.

"K-Kaitlyn," Hazel greeted, her breath slowly becoming shallow. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course," Kaitlyn sniffled. Hazel hung her head to her side as she asked Isaac if he's ready. Isaac nodded. Hazel turned her attention back to Kaitlyn.

"Eulogy?" Hazel asked innocently.

"I'm ready," Kaitlyn whimpered. Hazel nodded. She then called Isaac and told him to start his eulogy for her.

Isaac sighed as he stood in front of Hazel, Kaitlyn assisting him. He then cleared his throat as he speak. "Hazel, well she wasn't Just Hazel for my dear departed friend, Augustus Waters. She was his Hazel Grace. His one and only. His last. He sees her as something more than that, probably, the ghost of his late girlfriend-." Hazel chuckled at Isaac's irony while he just rolled his eyes at her. He continued, "I, on the other hand, sees her as a sister I've never had. We've never been that close before Augustus. Sure, we would give each other signals when I can still see back at every Support Group meetings; but we're not as close like me and Gus were... wait, scratch that! _Are._

"Through Gus, Hazel and I became much closer than before. I enjoy both her and Gus' company; especially when the three of us play some blind video games and back to the time where we literally 'egged' my _ex_-girlfriend's car." Hazel and Isaac both laugh at the memory. "I haven't known Hazel for a long time, but all I can say is: She's a good friend, no, a _best _friend. She was there for me when Gus died, and both of them were there for me when Monica left me. Hazel is a nice woman, and I couldn't have asked for more. I wouldn't make this eulogy of mine longer because I don't like some drama here. But let me finish this thing by telling Hazel how much I am thankful for her and Gus. If you could still hear me, Hazel, please tell Gus I miss him. Please tell him that I miss the self-aggrandizing bastard he was before. I hope the both of you are happy now that you'll be together... forever. Godspeed."

Isaac inhaled deeply before Kaitlyn broke into noisy, careless cries while Hazel just stared blankly at them. Isaac used his cane to find the chair where he sat earlier and sat silently, hot, angry tears trying to find his way out of his eyes. There was a deafening silence before Isaac decided to break it. "Was it shitty?" asked Isaac. Hazel made a soft laugh.

"N-No," Hazel answered. "It's actually beautiful for the record. Damn it, Kaitlyn! You're making my cry, you know."

Isaac chuckled. "Well I'm glad you like it." he said thoughtfully.

"I couldn't help it, Haze! You know me..." Kaitlyn replied.

Hazel lightly punched her in the arm. "Come on now, it's your turn." she teased.

"Alright!" Kaitlyn wheezed. "Crap, my mascara!"

* * *

Hazel died two days after the pre-funeral. Mr. Lancaster was in hysterics while his wife kept muttering words they couldn't comprehend. Mr. and Mrs. Waters and Isaac and his mom helped Mrs. Lancaster for Hazel's funeral. Kaitlyn nearly fainted when she found out about it. Isaac had to keep himself from laughing at her, though nothing was funny about it. Peter Van Houten and Lidewij Vligenthart also came at Hazel's funeral and sat at the back of the crowd. Isaac and Kaitlyn's eulogy went well but was sometimes interrupted by occasional crying, courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster. Isaac and Kaitlyn also started dating, by the way. They like each other's company and reminded themselves that Hazel's death was the next part of her new adventure.

* * *

**Hello guys! This is part one of my Hazel-Grace-Dies one shots. I'm sorry if it's not well-written. You can also help adding some one-shots by commenting the ideas below. Reviews will help. :D**

**~elsaelphaba**


End file.
